Halo 4: Introductory Remark
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Katherine Halsey yes interrogation penetrating inside an closet Naval intelligence bureau installation.


Open on a row of beds. They are made of plastic, have no plates and are surrounded by glass walls. The children inside are sleeping. Pan went to a boy sitting on one of the beds. His head was shaved, and he wore a gray uniform and wrote "John." He looked up at his audience and his eyes were serious.

Fade into Halsey's eyes close-up. She seems very tired and very serious.

Interrogator: "Tell me about the child."

The fallen interrogators sat at the other end of their desk.

Interrogator: "Dr. Halsey?"

Halsey looked provocatively at her speaker.

Dr. Katherine Halsey: "You already know everything."

Interrogator: "You kidnapped them."

When the machine was ready to operate on him, cut to John-117, now wearing a mask and lying on the bed.

Halsey (voice-over): "Children's thoughts are more easily instilled, and their bodies are more easily adapted to the enhancement. The result is the ultimate soldier."

Cut to John, now fully armored, and inspected by a technician. He stands on everyone.

Halsey: "Because of our success, when the covenant invaded, we are ready."

Cut into a CAS-class assault aircraft carrier hovering over a human city. Dozens of aircraft flew out of the launch bay.

Reduce the trial.

Interrogator: "Dr. Halsey, you bend history for your own benefit, you know. You developed Spartans to smash human rebellion, not to fight the covenant."

When civilians run for their lives, the banshees blow up the city and bombard the city.

Halsey (voice-over): "When one after another human world falls..."

Sangheili drives his energy sword through the fleeing civilians.

Halsey (voice-over): "When my Spartans stand between humans and extinction..."

Falling from the sky, a dozen Spartans evacuated from the squad and used propeller packs to slow down their decline.

Halsey (voice-over): "No one is worried about the reason they were originally built."

The land of the Spartans. Sang Heili roared at them. The Spartans screened and shot down some of the returning fires of Sanghei, waving the shields of the Spartan armor, while the leading Sanghei calmly moved forward and shot backwards. Cut into the Spartans and move on.

Interrogator (voice-over): "So you finally feel that your choice is reasonable."

Cut to Halsey, she sat quietly in front, clasped her hands.

Halsey: "My work has saved humanity."

Interrogator: "Do you think Spartans lack basic humanity?"

Halsey looked at him with concern, because the interrogators who stood now retreated from the table.

Halsey: "What are you pursuing? The rest of you are naval intelligence, but you - you are not very good."

Cut to John sitting alone in the hangar. His head hangs down and he is talking to anyone. The Marines walked past him.

Interrogator (voice-over): "The records show that Spartans often show a slight anti-social tendency and socialization difficulties. In addition..."

Cut into a Spartan who fought the chief of Jiralhanae. He jumps flexibly and avoids every blow. The dead sanghei covered the ground.

Halsey (voice-over): "The record shows the effective behavior of running in a dangerous situation. I have provided tools to maintain efficiency."

When Halsey raised a data crystal chip that projected Cortana's head, he cut into John.

Reduce the trial.

Interrogator: "Do you believe that the owner is successful because his core is broken?"

Halsey: "What does John have to do with this? You want to replace him."

Interrogator: "The principal is dead."

Halsey: "His file reads 'Missing in Action'."

Interrogator: "Catherine, the Spartans will never die."

Cut to John's foot and step into the puddle. He led a group of soldiers and civilians. The battle has stopped, but the dust covers the entire city.

Halsey: "Your mistake is to regard the Spartans as military hardware. My Spartans are the next step for mankind..."

Halsey is determined to stand up from her chair.

Halsey: "We are the fate of a species. Don't underestimate them. But the most important thing is, don't underestimate...he."

Cut into black.


End file.
